Once and Future Queen-Vignettes
by anthfan
Summary: Small stories set in the 'Once and Future Queen' universe. Updates may not be chronological. Main story can be found on my author page. Features Oliver, Felicity, Alice, and Robbie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These vignettes are set in the 'Once and Future Queen' universe. You can find that story on my author page. If you haven't read that story these small looks into the world won't make much sense. **

**I can't guarantee how often this will be updated. **

**Enjoy this first fluffy look into Oliver, Felicity, Alice, and Robbie's life. **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

The upper floor of the mansion was suspiciously quiet for the weekend, so when Felicity carefully closed Robbie's bedroom door behind her she headed down the hallway seeking out the rest of her family.

She found them in the master bedroom, Oliver sprawled on his side of the bed, Alice reclining against the pillow's on Felicity's, the treasured tablet the new first grader had received for her birthday cradled in her lap.

Whispered words she couldn't quite make out met her ears as she approached and when she made it to the end of the bed she smiled as Oliver made an exaggerated cringe and rolled towards Alice, "Uh-oh, baby girl, we've been caught."

"What are you two doing?" Felicity asked with a laugh as Alice giggled, raising the tablet to hide behind as Felicity crawled onto the mattress and laid down between them.

"I was showing Daddy my new show. But I told him he could just listen to it if he wanted to."

"Really? Listen with his eyes shut I bet," Felicity replied as Oliver poked a finger in her side causing her to squirm back against him.

He immediately wrapped a long arm around her waist, their bodies so in tune they found all the right spaces where they fit together easily, years of practice in play.

"Robbie asleep?" he murmured into her hair and she nodded.

"We're probably good for an hour."

"Daddy was grumpy with Uncle Roy. That's why I told him he could just listen to my show," Alice proclaimed with all the surety that a six and a half year old could.

Oliver sighed behind her as Felicity bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Well, Daddy's had a busy week. I think listening with his eyes closed is probably a good idea."

"That's what I told him." Alice shot her a look that was far too old for a girl her age, "You can listen too, Mommy."

"I think that sounds perfect," Oliver tugged her closer and she gave in with no protest, laying her head on his bent arm. "Warm enough?" he asked and she told him she was. Even though he and Alice were under the covers and she was on top his body heat was enough.

"You're an excellent blanket."

"Daddy's not a blanket! He's a Daddy!" Alice protested.

"He's a pretty good blanket too."

"But he's the best Daddy."

"Yes he is, baby girl. The very best." Oliver pressed a kiss to her head as she laid one arm over Alice's legs and pulled her little body in to them.

"Okay, Mommy you have to be quiet now, it's time to listen."

Felicity looked up at Alice and gave her a wide smile which was returned, gap in the front where her top teeth were missing.

"We're listening," Oliver assured her, reaching up to smooth unruly dark hair out of her face before he spread his hand wide over Felicity's middle to run a soothing rhythm with his thumb just over her navel.

As Alice started the show Felicity let her eyes drift shut, feeling more than hearing Oliver's breathing even out behind her.

These moments made everything else worth it. The risk, the danger, the long nights and short days and the constant fear that one of them wouldn't come home one day. This is why they did it. So they could lay in bed at two in the afternoon on a Saturday and take a nap while their daughter played next to them and their baby boy slept soundly down the hall.

It was the only reason they needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: News of a domesticated Oliver has apparently inspired the OaFQ muse. Enjoy another look into this world and please let me know what you think!**

Felicity's heels clicked slowly and without rhythm across the tiled foyer and into the kitchen as she sorted mail while she walked. "Something smells good." she called without looking up, "I thought it was Raisa's night off."

That was said with a hint of mischief as she finally lifted her head, taking in the bright overly large kitchen to see two pots on the professional range spewing steam with Oliver tending to them.

"Always the comedian, Mommy thinks she's so funny." Oliver muttered to Alice who sat on the wide island behind him, watching him cook.

"Mommy is funny!" Alice called, turning to look at Felicity as she pulled a mostly crumpled paper out of the bookbag that lay next to her, "Look! I'm getting an award for being the best reader in the class. Can you come see it?"

Felicity stepped closer, taking the rumpled notice from her overly excited first grader, making note of the date and time and running through her mental calendar before she answered. A meeting with the Asia offices would have to be rescheduled but that wouldn't be a problem. "Oh wow, sweetie look at this! You did so good. I told you all that extra reading you like to do would pay off. Of course, I'm going to be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she swung the little girl off the counter and into her arms.

"Are you sure? Because Valerie's dad isn't going to be there. She said so at lunch and he doesn't run a multinational corporation like you do."

Felicity had to stifle a laugh. Alice had heard Queen Consolidated referred to as that once on the news and once she had practiced it enough wouldn't say it any other way.

"Well, clearly your mom's a better parent than Valerie's dad." Oliver piped up, coming over to drop a kiss on her mouth before she could admonish him for his comment.

"Welcome home." he whispered against her lips, interrupted a second later when Alice said 'ew' and squirmed to get down.

"Go and grab my tablet so I can put it in my calendar and put the paper on the fridge in case Raisa or Aunt Thea can make it."

As Alice scrambled off Felicity caught a look at the back of her hair. What she had assumed was a normal pony tail was actually two french braids that came together in the back. Her brow quirked at the sight, she'd been out of the house before Alice had woken up that morning and her hairdressing skills had never evolved to including braids.

"Where's Robbie?" she inquired as she snitched a piece of pepper sauteing in the pan, leaning into Oliver's side while he worked. Their normally rambunctious toddler was nowhere to be seen and the silence was concerning.

She felt him tense and drew back already knowing what had happened.

"I may have let him sleep a little late with his nap." he said with a wince.

"Oliver! Now he's never going to go to bed on time tonight."

He tapped the wooden spoon on the side of the pan before laying it on the spoon rest and gathering her into his arms, "No big. He's two! If he's still awake we'll have a dude's night and watch the 1987 championship game again. He loves it."

An hour later as they all sat around the smaller table in the kitchen Alice kept talking about her award. "You know Mommy, I actually read the most books in the whole school but they didn't have an award for that, just for your class."

"That's all you." Oliver said with a wink Felicity's direction over the rim of his wine glass.

"We're very proud of you."

"And Daddy said he'd give me a super extra special braid for the awards ceremony!"

Felicity froze and then turned incredulous eyes on Oliver, "Wait a minute, _you_ did her hair today? I just assumed it was Raisa or Thea. How did you…"

Oliver just shrugged, taking a large bite of his meal. "That Valerie girl comes into school everyday with a new hairstyle done by her nanny. Alice asked if she could have one this morning. I found a video on YouTube." he said it as if it was nothing.

"We found so many videos, Mommy! Daddy saved the ones he liked. He said we could do a new one everyday!"

"Oliver…"

"What? It's not that hard. I am rather good with my hands." he said with a smirk and accompanying eyebrow wag.

She felt her face flush, "Well yes but...I wasn't sure that extended beyond um...metalsmithing…and other talents..."

"Like I said, it's not that hard. And besides, I'm tired of hearing her come home telling stories about this Valerie."

She knew his overprotective nature was difficult to control when it came to his children but she never thought he'd get competitive over hairstyles.

With a grin she slid from her seat to make her way around the table, dropping onto one of his bent legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are the best father." she said loud enough for the kids to hear before leaning in to kiss him loudly, earning her cheers from Robbie and another round of 'ew' from Alice.

Then she winked, "Maybe you'll have to work some of that magic on me later tonight."


End file.
